Like Us
by Owl Glow
Summary: "What do you mean again?" I asked. Liam looked up at me, "I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…" "Liam," Scott drew our attention, "it's okay." "They can't see me like this." Liam pleaded. "Like a monster?" I asked, "Because you're not a monster." "You're a werewolf," Scott said, "Like us."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Teen Wolf and this fanfiction earns me no profit what-so-ever. This is purely for entertainment. Audrey Aithne Hale is my intellectual property and is either portrayed by Zoey Duetch or Danielle Campbell. Both of them fit my mental picture of the character so until I decide it is up to you.**

"So we just need you to get the little bastard to the lake house so we can make sure he doesn't maim or kill anyone tonight." Stiles explained the situation Scott had gotten them in by biting a freshman transfer to save him from falling off a building.

"I told you that I don't want anything to do with your schemes unless it could affect me or my family. I don't see how this could affect me. Or Derek." I said and then added as an afterthought, "Or even Peter, he hasn't pissed me off yet this week."

"Come on Audrey," Stiles pleaded, "you're our only hope."

I raised an eye brow in what I've been told is the trademark Hale way, "Stop being so melodramatic. Why don't you just get Lydia, or Malia, or Kira to do it?"

"Lydia's done with teenage boys," Stiles explained. "Malia lived as a coyote for a lot of years so she thinks we should throw him in the lake after chloroforming him and we already tried Kira. It didn't work."

"Malia wants to chloroform him and throw him in the lake?" I asked, "That sounds a lot more like something you would suggest."

"Eh…it was." Stiles admitted, "So will you help us?"

"What went wrong with Kira?" I asked.

"Well, she was going to invite Liam to a fake party so we could have an intervention of sorts." Stiles started, "That went terribly awry when she fell down the stairs. The little bastard made sure she was okay befo—"

"That sentence contradicts itself."

"_Before_ running off to talk to, wanna guess?, you." Stiles said poking me in the chest. I growled at him and he took a step back, "Sorry!"

"Liam never talked to me," I said crossing my arms.

"Kira said you disappeared into the girls' bathroom before he got to you." Stiles informed pulling on his ear lobe. "You are our last hope Audrey. Do you really want to be responsible for Liam killing somebody?"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll help."

"Great!" Stiles said, "Now go find him. I'll text you the details later about the lake house."

Stiles ran off in the direction of his locker while I went in the other direction in search of Liam. It didn't take long to find him, he was standing near what I assume to be his locker down the hall where all the freshmen lockers are, mine included. He was standing with his friend, Mason I think it was, swapping out his textbooks for his morning classes for his afternoon classes. I pulled my long dark brown almost black hair (a classic Hale hair trait) and started down the hall.

All was going perfectly, Liam had even stopped what he was doing to look at me, when I passed Greenburg and he tried to slap my ass. I grabbed his wrist before his hand could make contact and squeezed it tight. "This is your one warning. You try to touch me again and I will _break your hand _into so many pieces that it will _never _work right again. Understand?"

Greenburg nodded and then scampered off down the hall.

"Hey," A voice said snatching my attention, "Are you okay?"

I turned and saw Liam, Mason was still by Liam's locker watching us. "I'm fine, thanks. I'd be more worried about Greenburg. He's the one running off like a kicked puppy."

"I saw what he was trying to do. He deserved whatever you said to him." Liam said scratching his head, "What did you say to him?"

"I uh… I told him that I would break his hand into so many pieces it wouldn't work right ever again." I admitted.

"That's actually kind of hot, hard to believe, but hot." Liam laughed.

"What's hard to believe? That I can break a hand."

"Just a little," Liam shrugged, "You just look way to delicate to break someone's hand."

"'Delicate?'" I asked.

"I couldn't think of a better word."

"I don't mind it, no one ever calls me anything like that. Most of the time I just get called scary." I shrugged, "You are Liam Dunbar right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well, I heard that you were looking for me earlier. I'm just curious as to why." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I just wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to go out with me some time." Liam looked really nervous and his heart rate picked up.

"Well, if you did end up asking me then I would say that there's a party we could go to tonight."

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Liam asked.

"Sure," I said, "Let's swap numbers and then we can work the rest out later." Liam nodded and we swapped phones. I pocketed mine when I got it back and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I uh… I guess I'll see you tonight then." Liam said.

"Definitely," I said going up on my tip toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning around and walking to my geometry class.

I dialed Stiles number along the way and put my phone to my ear.

_Hello?_

"It's done. Liam will be at the lake house tonight," I told him.

_How'd you do it?_

"I have my ways, okay Stiles. You don't need to worry about it." I said, "But you do need to worry about getting us there because Derek's not going to drive us and Peter would get too much satisfaction from it."

_Kira's going to be driving you both. I'll text you the rest of the details later but I'm being glared at by Finstock right now so I'll talk to you later. Bye._

"Goodbye, Stiles."

I hung up on him and immediately dialed my brother's number.

_Why aren't you in class?_

"Hello to you too," I said, "And it's lunch."

_What do you need?_

"Just letting you know that I'm probably not going to be home tonight."

_Why? It's a full moon._

"I know it is." I said nodding even though he can't see me, "I'm being used as bait to get Scott's new beta to Lydia's lake house. It's his first full moon as you know and Scott hasn't been able to explain what's happening to him. Liam has been dodging him all day and the only time Scott and Stiles managed to trap him Scott tried to act like you and said some shit about their brothers and the bite is a gift."

_That's what I said to Scott when Peter bit him._

"Wow, that's even more pathetic than if he had come up with himself. Anyways, lunch actually ended like five minutes ago so I have to get to class. If anyone asks, Peter was attacked by a rabid dog."

_Rabid dog?_

"It's fun to imagine." I said, "And I know it's kind of psychopathic but the whole no family card is really good to get me out of things."

I hung up before he could respond and finally made my way into class. Long story short, I avoided a detention with my sympathy card.

The rest of school past by quickly and I got a test back in freshman bio and with a big fat B on it. For some reason Mrs. Wickly used different colors for the different grades. A's were green, B's blue, C's purple, D's orange, and F's red. I love biology and because of that love for the subject I have never gotten below purple.

I ended up going to Kira's after school to work on homework and come nightfall we got into her car and headed over to Liam's.

Liam had a surprisingly large house but his step-father was a doctor and he came from a private school so I'm not sure why I was surprised. I could hear two heart beats in the house when I rang the doorbell, one was right on the other side of the door. It sped up a bit and the person waited a moment before opening the door.

"Hey, you're a little early." Liam said doing his best to act cool and collected but his heartbeat gave him away.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I went to my friend's, the one who is kind enough to drive us, after school and she lives on the other side of town. Traffic was lighter than we expected so…" I trailed off.

"Not at all," Liam shook his head, "Now we just won't be late to the party."

"Exactly," I nodded, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we take any longer and my mom will want to meet you." Liam stepped out of his house and closed the door after calling to his mom that he was leaving and we started on our way to Kira's car.

"I wouldn't mind meeting her," I said.

"I didn't know how you'd feel about meeting her so I made her promise not to weasel her way into meeting you until the third date." Liam shrugged.

I stopped walking. "You're already planning more dates?"

"I can't believe I said that out loud." Liam sighed shaking his head.

"No, no, no," I said, "I like it. I think it's cute."

"Really?"

"Yes, now we better get going. I think Kira's getting bored waiting for us."

Liam opened the door to the backseat of Kira's car for me once we reached it, I thanked him and slid in. Once Liam was in and we were both buckled in Kira pulled away from the curb. Lydia's grandma's lake house was about an hour away and Liam and I spent the time playing twenty questions. As time passed and the moon rose higher and higher in the sky Liam got more and more agitated.

"Can you turn the music down?" Liam asked Kira. She misheard and turned the radio up. I felt bad for Liam, I know what it's like turning the first time, I can only imagine what it's like turning for the first time without know what you are. I knew not to fight it when I first changed, Liam didn't though.

Liam's phone went off and asked who was going to be at the party. I felt oddly bad lying to him so I let Kira answer.

Liam only got more frustrated as time passed, his heartbeat going crazy. Eventually I just unbuckled my seatbelt and shifted closer to Liam. I intertwined our fingers and held his hand in my lap. His heartbeat calmed down immediately and his breathing slowed. Liam shot me a smile and then shifted his gaze to out the window. I sent Scott a quick text while Liam's mind was otherwise occupied that everything was fine for now and that we'd be there soon.

Stiles was the one that replied, saying the Liam got kicked out of his old school for taking a crow bar to his teachers car. He included a picture that showed how dangerous Liam could be if he didn't learn to control himself.

Once we pulled up to the house and got out of the car Kira told Liam another lie and then went in before us. "I haven't been to many parties before but normally I not one of the first ones there."

Liam opened the door to the house and stepped in before going to leave right away once he saw who was here. I closed the door behind me, "I am so sorry Liam, but it's for your own good."

"What's going on in here?" Liam asked.

"Liam, I'm sorry we had to trick you to get you here but it really is for your own good." Scott began, "This is all going to be really confusing but it will get easier. Liam, you're a werewolf."

"Scott," I interjected, "I think we should all just do a sort of supernatural roll call."

"Good idea, who wants to go first?" Scott asked only for no one to answer, "I guess I will." Scott took a breath and continued. "I'm a werewolf, and alpha werewolf actually."

"I'm Malia," Malia introduced herself, "No idea if you know who I am but I'm a werecoyote."

"Lydia, and I'm a banshee."

Liam's heart beat increased rapidly and anger was rolling off of him in waves. No doubt Scott and Malia could feel it too.

"I'm a kitsune," Kira informed him, "It's a fox spirit."

"I don't believe you. I don't believe any of you." Liam spoke up before I could.

"You should," I told him coming forward, "Because it's true."

Liam shook his head and clenched his fists at his sides. "So let me get this straight, you're a werewolf," He turned to Scott, "A coyote?" To Malia, and to Kira, "Fox?"

"Kitsune," She corrected, "But fox works too."

"What are you?" Liam asked turning to me.

"I'm a werewolf," I told him honestly, "But unlike you and Scott I was born a werewolf. I've gone all my life being stronger, faster, better hearing, sight, and smell."

"And every full moon you turn into a wolf."

I let my head fall forward and my hair cover my face. I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it back and letting my wolf features show. "I can change whenever I want."

Liam's breathing picked up and his heart beat got up to a worrisome pace. "How did you do that?"

"You'll learn," Scott assured, "But first you need to get through the full moon."

"The moon's already out."

"And you can feel it calling to you can't you? Pulling the wolf out?" I asked. "The more you fight it the more excruciating it will be."

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that 'shifting' thing and I don't care! I'M WALKING OUT THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! IF ANYONE YOU TRY TO STOP ME, I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA—"

Liam fell to the ground clutching his ears. My features went back to normal as I fell to my knees in front of Liam. "Are you okay? Liam? Liam!"

"You don't hear that?" Liam asked desperately.

I listen and heard what he did, the sound of dozens of car doors closing, teenage feet pounding against the ground, and the chatter of a hundred or so teenagers talking. I tried to get Liam to stand. "You're okay Liam, come one, get up."

"Did you tell someone about this?" Scott asked.

"My friend Mason," Liam answered looking up at me, "You said it was a party."

"Who did Mason invite?"

It was Kira who answered the alpha, "Everyone."

Liam collapsed on to me and I fell to the ground under the unexpected weight. Liam roared, his claws scratching against the wood floors and his body pinning me down.

"The floor!" Lydia said rushing forward, "Get him off the floors!"

"We need to get him to the boathouse!" Scott said as the doorbell rang out. Scott and Kira rushed forward, pulling Liam off of me and together we dragged a struggling Liam to the boat house.

Once there Scott and I wrestled Liam back against the post while Kira tried to tighten the chains around the new beta. It took longer than I expected to get Liam secure, he had even managed to break free at one point and pin me to the ground. I felt bad enough as it was and I refused to use any strength to hurt him, only enough to keep him from ripping my face off. Kira didn't have the same reservations and had no problem hitting him over the head with an oar.

Scott and Kira finished chained Liam up while I went outside to call Derek. He had told me to keep him up to date with Liam's first change. Derek answered after the third ring.

_How's the new beta?_

"Angry," I answered, "And all of his anger transfers into his strength and makes him really strong. It makes him dangerous."

_Can you guys handle him?_

"I feel bad enough lying to get him here which means I don't want to risk hurting him and Scott's, well, Scott so he won't risk hurting him until Liam actually attacks someone. But Kira's here and hit Liam with an oar so I think we're good."

_Are you sure?_

"Honestly, I'm more worried about the backlash from Lydia and her having to throw an impromptu party for the majority of the freshman class."

_You used a party to lure him there?_

"A party and the superior genetics our family has been blessed with. But the plan back fired when Liam told his friend and his friend told everyone." A loud roar came from inside the boat house and a moment later Liam came crashing out of the window. "I have to go now."

I hung up my phone just as Liam tackled me. My phone fell out of my hand as we crashed to the ground. I let the shift come on as Liam and I wrestled and used my claws to gain a better grip when I needed.

I was able to pin Liam to the ground, straddling his hips and trapping his arms to his sides. "Liam! Liam come on! Find yourself! Find an anchor!"

"Audrey!" Scott called finally making his way out of the boat house. I turned to him and that momentary lack of focus was enough for Liam to buck me off and go running into the woods.

I groaned and rolled over to my stomach to push myself up, "Thank you, Scott, it's not as if I had him subdued or anything."

"Sorry, did you say what way Liam went?"

"No, but we're werewolves on the night were our powers are the strongest. We can track him by his smell." I took off running, Scott right on my metaphorical tail. I was running so fast I didn't notice that Liam had doubled back and attacked Scott until Argent's arrow it the tree. Liam took off running again and I waited with Scott for him to reach us.

"How did you know?" Scott asked.

"I got you're text," Argent replied. "There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care of."

"What's your part in this?" I asked.

"He's Scott's beta and your pack mate," Argent said, "The better question is what is part?"

"He won't listen to me." Scott argued.

"Stop quoting my brother and maybe he will," I replied crossing my arms.

"She's right Scott, use your own words." Liam's scream ripped through the air and I took off running in his direction.

Liam was on the ground clutching his ears when I found him, the devices hunters use to incapacitate werewolves surrounding him. Scott showed up and stopped the devices and I was at Liam's side in an instant, on my knees holding Liam to me. His arms were around my waist and his head resting on my chest.

"What's happening to me?" He asked crying.

"The same thing that happen to me." Scott answered, finally starting to use his own words.

"They can't know about this." Liam said rocking us, "My mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again."

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

Liam looked up at me, fear in his eyes, "I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…"

"Liam," Scott drew our attention, "it's okay."

"They can't see me like this." Liam pleaded.

"Like a monster?" I asked, "Because you're not a monster."

"You're a werewolf," Scott said, "Like us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:/** _**It's official! The part of Audrey Aithne Hale has gone to, drum roll please...ZOEY DEUTCH! So I think I'm going to try and update on Saturdays from now on. It will hopefully give me enough time to get a chapter written. It's Wednesday now (even though no one will see it to at least Saturday) so hopefully it will work. And finally, I would like to thinkpink808, Lydia not-Martin (guest), Kaylee100, HPfan29, GleeJunkie007, JenRiley16, RoseRedGurl, and Ms. Teen Wolf Girl for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you five.  
**_

* * *

The rest of the night after finding Liam went by in a blur and all I know for certain at the moment is that at some point Liam and I both feel asleep on the couch. At some point in the night I had ended up with my back to Liam's chest and his face buried in my hair, with his arms around my waist holding me to hip. I was already stirring from my slumber when I heard the clicking of a camera. When I opened my eyes I saw Stiles standing over us with a stupid grin on his face directed at his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked removing Liam's arm and sitting up.

"Getting a blackmail picture," Stiles answered turning his phone towards me so I could see the picture of Liam and myself sleeping on the screen. Stiles locked his hone and slid it into his pocket.

Stiles left the room and started heading for the kitchen, it stood and followed him. "How exactly is that a blackmail photo?"

"You may not care about the photo but I'm sure Derek would care about seeing his little sister cuddling with some boy she barely knows." Stiles taunted, "You wouldn't want him hurting little Liam now would you?"

"Or I could just pick pocket your phone and delete the picture later," I shrugged going for the fresh pot of coffee. I never have had an appetite in the morning but I have been nursing a serious caffeine habit for the last year.

"Black coffee is disgusting," Stiles shuddered, "I don't get how you drink it."

"It's an acquired taste," I admitted taking a sip of the hot and bitter liquid."

Stiles nodded as if he understood, "So what's going on with you and Dunbar?"

"I don't see why I should confide in you about what's happening in my life unless it _directly_ affects you or the rest of the pack."

"Is being a sour wolf genetic?" Stiles asked, "Or is it contagious? Because if it's contagious then you Hales need to be quarantined so Scott doesn't catch it. I think it might be too late for Liam."

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked.

"No," Stiles responded without missing a beat, "I like hearing my own voice too much."

"Obviously," I raised the mug to my lips and took another sip. "Why do you want to know what's going on with me and Liam?"

"Because I actually consider you a friend and I do want you to be happy. You've been through a lot more than anyone should have gone through in fifteen years and even with all the shit currently going on with the dead pool and everything you still deserve to be happy." Stiles admitted, "And even if I hate that little bastard sleeping in the other room I still want you to be together if he makes you happy."

"You don't get nearly enough credit, Stiles."

"Oh I know," Stiles said nodding spastically. "So, Liam?"

"When I first agreed to get him here I had no idea who he was," I started.

"And now that you know him is you like him?" Stiles asked.

"It doesn't matter," I answered, "He probably thinks that I only agreed to manipulate him."

"Didn't you though?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," I grudgingly admitted, "But I like him now and everything is ruined."

"Could always do the mature thing and tell him," Stiles suggested.

"It's not that easy for me," I said pulling myself up onto the counter, "I don't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing. Last time I liked someone I was seven and it was on of Derek's friends from the basketball team. Derek's friend, I think his name was Charlie or something, found out and laughed. I wasn't able to shift yet but my sense were heightened. I could hear him laughing once he found out. And then after what happened because of Kate my heart just closed itself off in a locked room. And now here's Liam and it's like he's picking the lock to get in. And I sound like such a sap. This is good blackmail material."

"I'm not going to use this against you," Stiles assured.

"Thanks," I nodded pushing myself off the counter. "I'm going to grab a shower. I have Liam's scent all over me and Derek will maul him if he finds out."

"I don't get that, how do you guys tell what the smell is from? How would he know that you didn't just bump into him or something?" Stiles asked.

"Mostly it just comes from experience, but also the longer one is in contact with another the more the scent attaches. Right now, I positively reek of Liam Dunbar."

"Is that really a bad thing given your newfound feelings?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to go take a shower now." I said leaving the room and heading up the stairs.

* * *

"You're not dripping water on the floors are you?" Lydia asked when I walked into the kitchen half an hour later with a towel wringing my hair dry.

"With the exception of my hair, I'm completely dry." I told her, "I just need to get my bag from Kira's car. It has a clean shirt in it."

"Is that why you're half naked?" Malia asked.

"I don't even notice," I shrugged looking at my body.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked. "It's unnatural how comfortable you Hales are with your bodies."

"It's just what happens when you grow up in a family full of werewolves," I explained, "It's completely natural to us."

"It also helps that you have a super high metabolism as a werewolf and would have to spend all day eating to gain half a pound."

Lydia's comment put a smile on my face as I went for the fruit bowl on the other side of the kitchen. I felt a strong urge to bite something and an apple would just have to do.

"Is there anything to eat because I'm star—" Liam asked shuffling into the room, stopping short when he saw me. His heart beat sped up dangerously and his face flooded with a beat red blush. "You're naked."

"I think that's my cue to put on a shirt," I nodded making my way past the island. I paused when I reached Liam and turned towards Kira. "Is your car locked?"

"No, it's not, but maybe I should go get your bag," Kira said, "You know, so you don't get arrested for public indecency."

"Alright," I agreed as Kira slid past me and Liam, the front door closing behind her soon open.

"Hey Liam, there's a bathroom down the hall if you need to take care of anything," Stiles said pointing down the hall leading off the kitchen.

"Stiles?" I asked, my eyes turning the bright yellow gold of a beta wolf.

"You're going to rip my throat out with your teeth if I don't shut up?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah,"

"Shutting up now,"

"Great," I smiled sweetly at him.

Kira came back in and handed me my bag as she passed. I placed it on the island for better leverage so I could dig through it better. I put my apple down and started digging, the conversation still going on around me. Once I found it I tugged it out and then pulled the dark cotton tank top over my head and down over my stomach.

"So, how are Liam and I getting home?" I asked chiming into the new conversation about today's plan, "Because if I have to call Derek for a ride then Liam needs to take a shower and his clothes need to be washed."

"Why?" Liam asked, "Do I smell bad?"

"You smell like Audrey." Malia informed him.

"You don't have to worry about Derek killing your boyfriend, I'm driving you two home," Stiles told us.

"Without me having to threaten you," I said thoughtfully, "How big of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you little brat. We're leaving soon so make sure you have everything because I'm not turning around," Stiles said.

I mock saluted him and left the room, taking my bag with. I heard Liam follow me to the living room under the pretense of getting his shoes. We sat side by side on the couch putting our shoes on. Seeing as I only had to slide them on then do up the zipper, I was done first.

"Where are your parents today?" I asked Liam standing up.

"At home," He responded, "Why?"

"Because you need to learn how to control yourself and the sooner you start the better."

"Can't Scott teach me?" Liam asked.

"I guess, but it would just be easier for me to teach you for now."

"I want Scott to teach me."

"Why?" I asked, "I helped teach Scott. Along with Derek and Stiles with a bunch of lacrosse balls. I also helped three other betas learn control when I barely had it myself. I'm the better teacher."

"I don't care," Liam was adamant, "I want Scott to teach me."

"Is this because I tricked you to get you here?" I asked.

"That is just one of the many reasons I want Scott to teach me. Thanks for helping me stay calm last night but I'll be fine with Scott helping me."

"Fine, have fun being pegged by lacrosse balls while being bound by duct tape. Maybe this time you won't cry."

I slammed the front door shut behind me, thankfully it didn't break, and ditched my bag, phone, and shoes in Stiles' Jeep before taking off running barefoot. Once I hit the tree line I let my wolf free and kept her out until I reached the town. I took my time getting home. Just enjoying the nature around me as I let my wolf do as she please.

I hate staying in control on full moons. I know it's for everyone's safety but even so I get so antsy the day after and if I don't release some of my excess energy I end up going crazy. It's times like these where I can understand what was going through Peter's mind when he went through his little killing spree. Okay, so 'little' isn't the right word but still, the wolf is a vicious creature that is inside all of us and it will take over if we don't give ourselves to it every now and again. Add on top to that six years of being comatose slowly healing, Peter's wolf had no trouble taking over and going after every person who had a hand in the death of his pack.

It was late when I finally got home and I fell right into bed without eating dinner. I had thoroughly exhausted myself when I was letting off steam, so much so that I slept through most of Sunday, only waking up long enough to eat, finish my homework, and to have Derek inform me of what I missed the night of the full moon. Good news, the Mute is dead. Bad news, no idea who the Benefactor is. I also got to tell Derek about the developments with the dead pool, or I would have if Scott hadn't already filled him in when he was dropping off my stuff for me. After that it was right back to bed for me. Tomorrow is going to be a long day with the lacrosse scrimmage that I was being inadvertently forced to go to by the new beta.

* * *

Monday morning came as usual and like usual I showered, dressed, and downed a pot of coffee before brushing my teeth and having Derek drive me to school. Though, unlike usual Derek parked his car about a block away and got out with me.

Derek wanted to see exactly how angry Liam could get and had a plan to do so, plan I don't condone. Even so I have to be there to make sure Liam doesn't kill anyone and to act as his Valium.

I parted ways from Derek soon enough with his venturing into the locker room and I found my way into the weight room where Liam was doing who knows how many reps on the bench press with his friend working with dumb bells.

"Well this is a nice picture," I commented watching as Liam's muscles flexed with each rep.

"What are you doing here, Audrey?" Liam asked stopping and sitting up.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Mason said going to another part of the room.

"Would you believe me if I said I was here to apologize?" I asked stepping forward.

"I was under the impression that you don't apologize," Liam said lying back and starting another set of reps.

"I don't," I shrugged, "Normally I don't anyways. But normally I don't feel bad about anything. That's what makes this different, I feel bad about manipulating you."

"What part do you feel bad about?" Liam asked sitting up, I could smell the anger coming off of him and it made a knot form in my stomach. "The part where you knew I liked you and used that to get me to the lake house? Or the part where you acted like it never happened?"

"Both," I told him, "And now I feel like I've ruined everything before anything even had the chance to happen."

Liam stood up, "What do you mean?"

I dropped my bag on the floor and stepped closer to Liam. I place my hand on Liam's cheek for better leverage and went up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his lips. "I mean that I think I kind of like you."

"Really?" Liam asked grabbing my wrist and rubbing his thumb over the inside of it. He pulled it away from his face, "How do I know you're not just lying again?"

"How about we actually go on that date I agreed to?" I suggested, "And just start over?"

"Or we could start over and just be friends for now," Liam shrugged.

"Fine," I said going up on my tip toes and letting my lips hover over the corner of his mouth, "But friends don't kiss."

"I think I can make it," Liam laughed.

"That's good, because I'm not sure I can." I smiled coyly at him, "Now, _friend_, class is going to start soon so you should probably hit the locker room."

"Is it really that late?" Liam asked pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah," I said grabbing my bag back off the floor. "So come on."

I turned on my heel and made my way into the boys' locker room. It was completely empty which was strange considering how many people I normal hear it here on any given day on my way to the girls' locker room to change for first period gym.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Liam said catching up to me.

"Well, no one's here to complain so I don't see a problem," I grinned at him, sitting down on the bench in front of his gym locker and putting my bag next to me.

Liam was going to reply until something caught his attention in his locker, "Where's my stick?"

That was Derek's cue. He started dragging the prop stick along the lockers. Liam went to investigate the sound and Scott walked over with Liam's actually stick.

"This yours?" Derek asked before the sound on the stick snapping in half echoed through the locker room.

Liam growled and I could hear his feet on the linoleum floor as he charged at Derek. Scott handed my Liam's lacrosse stick as Derek slammed Liam against the wall. Scott whispered, "Liam," letting echo through the empty room.

We walked into view of Liam and Derek and I had to hold back a laugh at seeing Derek pinning a struggling Liam to the wall by his throat. "You're right," Derek commented releasing Liam, "He is angry."

"This is your stick," I said holding the stick out to Liam. He took it from my hand and the warning bell for first period rang.

"Get to class you two," Scott told us. I walked with Liam to his locker.

"This is where we part ways for now," I said shouldering my bag and then going up on my toes to brush lips with Liam, "Oh, wait," I said going back to normal and starting to walk away, "Friends don't kiss."

* * *

**Author's Note:/ _Feedback would be amazing, thank you! =D Also, Audrey's closet is posted on my profile in the form of links._  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Thanks Athena Silverwolf, Kaylee100, Amanda, JujuMel, JenRiley16, Wolf Girl, KaelynnClaree, IStallison, and Lydia for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

My phone vibrated on the corner of my desk, buzzing so much that it fell off my desk. Mrs. Dine, my geometry teacher, grabbed my phone off the floor before I could and looked at the text lighting up the screen. "Well Miss. Hale, some named Liam wants to know if you would like to go over to his house after the scrimmage tonight." The phone buzzed again in her hand, "He also thought to mention after the initial text that his parents won't be home until late. Some boring doctor banquet. Would you like me to reply or will you tell him yourself later in person?" She asked, "Because I'm happy to let you know that your phone will stay in my possession until after the final bell."

"What if I leave early?" I asked hypothetically, "I'd need my phone before I leave."

"Then you could have whoever was picking you up come and get it."

"Mrs. Dine, I always enjoy our verbal sparring, however, I simply cannot leave my phone with you. You see, my uncle is in the hospital because he was bit by a rabid dog on Friday, he's such an animal lover. When he was attacked he fell back and hit his head and was knocked unconscious. He's been in and out of consciousness since then the doctors say that he could fall into a coma at any point until the swelling in his brain goes down. My brother's been keeping me up to date," I lied, I even choked up for extra effect.

"Oh," Mrs. Dine said placing my phone back on my desk. "I am so sorry Audrey, I had no idea."

"Its fine," I assured her, "I only told my immediate circle of friends about it, like Liam. That's why he invited me for the movie, to get my mind off it."

"Feel free to respond to your friend," Mrs. Dine said gesturing to the phone.

"Oh no, I'm fine waiting until class is over." I assured her.

"I insist, it's rude to keep people waiting."

"Alright," I said putting my hand on my phone, dragged it to me and unlocked it. I didn't actually type anything on the virtual keyboard nor did I send anything before I turned off vibrate and locked my phone. "All set,"

Mrs. Dine just smiled at me and walked back up to the front of the classroom to assign the class our homework. Mrs. Dine's my least favorite teacher, she takes invasion of privacy to a whole new level and intrudes on everything she can when it comes to her students. She also reeks of cats, at least three of them. I can even tell that one of them is about three weeks pregnant.

The bell rang soon after and even though all my classes are the same length, this one felt the longest. I went to my next few classes and spent lunch in the library working on homework. I went to class when the bell rang and a few hours later after the final bell Liam found me by my locker.

"Hey, did you get my text?" Liam asked. I nodded, pulling a textbook out of my locker and putting it in my bag.

"What movie were you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know," Liam shrugged, "I was going to let you pick."

"Is it going to be just us?"

"Well I didn't plan on anyone else being there, why?"

"It's a lot easier keeping up the 'friends don't kiss' rule when other people are there," I told him, "Though if you want to keep it to just us it's fine with me."

"There you are Liam," Mason said jogging over to us, "I've been looking for you all over the place."

"Why?" Liam asked.

"The team from Devonford Prep is here," Told Mason, "They're about to get off the bus."

Liam went storming off down the hall to where the buses were. Mason followed after him and I did too after shoving my back pack in my locker. I got there just in time to hear Liam call out his old teammate's name.

I pushed through the gathered crowd and intertwined my fingers with Liam's to help calm him down. It worked minimally, he just used my hand as a stress ball and dug his nails into the back of it as the apparent captain of the other team told Liam that they were going to make him pay.

I knew it was time to go once Liam's nails turned to claws and my blood started dripping to the ground. Scott and Stiles came just in time. Scott helped me get Liam away from his old team as Stiles did what he did best, diffuse the situation.

Liam held back the change as long as he could but as soon as we cleared everyone he couldn't hold back any longer. Liam back handed me once we reached the locker room and for the second time today Liam's claws broke my skin, slicing my cheek deeply. His hit had sent me to the floor and Scott kept trying to get Liam to the showers.

I pushed myself off the floor and used all of my strength to shove Liam back onto the shower platform. He stumbled back but didn't fall and Scott and I were able to pin Liam back against the wall. Stiles, who had joined us while I was bleeding on the floor, turned on the shower and the icy cold water soaked me, Liam, and Scott.

"Stiles?" I asked, "Shock is good to end panic attacks, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shifting due to anger is a lot like a panic attack," I answered pushing Scott out of the way and tangling my fingers in his hair, using it as leverage to pull Liam's lips to mine. It worked, Liam grabbed my hips roughly, his claws digging into my skin but not piercing it. I pulled away once Liam's grip softened.

Liam was breathing heavily as I side stepped out of the way and allowed him to stumble past him only to fall back on the adjacent wall and slide down to the floor. I turned off the water and sat next to Liam on the ground.

"That car you smashed," Scott started, "I thought you said it was your teacher's."

"He was also my coach," Liam explained, his head down. "He benched me for the entire season."

"Why?" I asked.

"I got a couple of red cards," Liam said looking up at me. I could see how ashamed he was of his actions, how much he wished he could take it back.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked.

"You gotta be honest with us," Scott said making Liam look up at him, "What else happened?"

"Nothing," Liam said, desperation in his voice. "I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder,"

"I.E.D.?" Stiles asked disbelievingly, "You're literally an I.E.D? That's great. That's really great. You gave super powers to a walking time bomb."

"Did they prescribe you any medication?" I asked.

"Risperdal, it's an antipsychotic."

"Oh this just gets better and better!" "Stiles!" I chastised.

"You have been threatening to rip out my throat since I met you! I'm beginning to think it's an empty threat."

"I don't take it," Liam told us.

"Obviously."

"I can't play lacrosse on it." Liam explained, "It makes me too tired."

"Don't worry about taking it," I told Liam, "Medications like that, medications in general, are made for human metabolisms, not werewolves. It wouldn't work now."

"Really?" Liam asked, I just nodded and took his hand in between mine as a reassurance, rubbing my thumb over the back of it in small circles.

"Okay," Scott sighed, "I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting."

"No, no!" Liam pleaded looking at Scott, "I can do this. Especially if you're there." Liam turned to me, "Both of you."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is about more than the game?" I asked.

"We think whoever killed Demarco is on the team," Stiles said.

"Demarco's the guy that brought the keg to the party?" I asked to clarify.

"Yeah, he was beheaded with a thermo cut wire." Stiles said.

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco," Scott told us and a look of realization came over Liam's face. "Liam?"

"What do you know? Do you know who ordered the keg?" I asked.

"No," Liam answered, "But I know who paid for it."

"Don't be dramatic, just tell us," Stiles ordered.

"It was Garret," Liam said looking down again, "He said he paid for the keg to make up for opening a four hundred bottle of wine."

"A considerate assassin?" Stiles asked, "Great, so when he kills you guys, he might give you the choice of how you want to be killed."

"If Garret gave me a choice I would chose strangulation." I said earning strange looks from all three boys. I shrugged, "It would force Garret to look into my eyes as he killed me and it would be easier to get free. He's still just human, I'd be able to break free."

"You're insane," Stiles said shaking his head.

"Must run in the family, after all, what else would cause my uncle to murder my sister?" I asked.

"Or you know, everyone else he killed?" Stiles added. I shrugged. I think Peter went about getting revenge the wrong way but I do think his victims got what they deserved.

Liam was about to say something when the doors to the locker room opened and the lacrosse team flooded in. I could hear Coach coming over to talk to Scott and Stiles, not seeing Liam and me sitting in the showers.

"You've been all buddy buddy with Dunbar since you nearly took him out for the season, where is he? I need to talk to him about the scrimmage tonight." Coach asked.

Scott and Stiles both pointed to Liam while he himself spoke up, "Here, Coach."

Coach turned to us, a word already forming on his lips when he saw us sitting on the ground soaking wet. "I don't want to know," He shook his head, "Get out of here Hale, Dunbar come to my office."

"I'll find you before the game," I said standing up and leaving the locker room. I ignored the looks the other members of the team gave me, one even had the gall to call out a vulgar nickname. I heard Liam growl at that and that put a smile on my face. Liam was jealous and that was good for me.

The scrimmage wasn't for another couple of hours and the lacrosse teams would be running drills until about half an hour before. That left me with one option and two places to do it, meaning I could either do my homework in the library or on the bleachers.

It made more sense to loiter near Liam where I could help out if the need be than in the library though it could take me nearly twice as long to finish my homework. It didn't matter though, Liam was more important right now. Liam was going to be the most important thing in my life until he gained control of his powers.

I brew through my math and history homework and had just started on my biology homework when I was a sandwiched between two people. I didn't recognize either by scent though both were vaguely familiar, like I had past them in the hall before or shared a class with them. I looked up and saw Mason and Violet.

"Is there a reason you two decided to sit next to me when I don't know either of you?" I asked shutting my biology book and sparing a glance at Mason and the Violet before looking out at the field to find Liam, Scott, and Stiles.

"We're friends of Liam and we just wanted to meet his girlfriend," Violet said.

"I was unaware that he had a girlfriend," I said dryly.

"So the date went poorly?" Mason asked.

"I lied and manipulated him so no, it didn't go well." I told them, "But we agreed to be friends."

"Yeah, Liam's has a lot of issues and trust is one of them." Mason said leaning forward.

"Let's talk about happier subjects," Violet suggested, "Starting with a proper introduction. I still don't know your name."

"Audrey Hale," I answered.

"Why does your last name sound so familiar?" Violet asked, seemingly sincere.

"It was in the papers a lot about seven years ago," I shrugged, "And again last year."

"Why?" Mason asked.

"I prefer to not talk about it." I said putting my book away and standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me. Oh," I said turning back to look at Violet, "I like your necklace."

I made my way down the bleachers and over to the bench, stopping a little ways away from Coach. He didn't notice me, too engrossed in the team practicing. I dropped my bag and located number eleven on the field, talking to number nine and number twenty four. It was Scott of course, talking to Liam and Stiles.

"Scott," I whispered, "Can you hear me?" I saw him subtly turn his head to hear better and I knew he could hear me. "I think Violet's in on it. I could smell burned flesh coming from her and I'm willing to bet that it was her necklace."

"Her necklace?" Scott asked.

"That was a complete change in subject." Stiles asked, "Whose necklace?"

"Violet's," Scott answered, "Audrey thinks that she's in on the whole assassin thing."

"Why does she think that?" Stiles asked while Liam looked over at me. I gave him a small smile that he returned before turning back to Scott.

"She said that she can smell burnt flesh on Violet," Scott informed them.

"And she thinks it's coming from her necklace?" Liam asked.

"She can't say for sure but she's willing to bet."

"And she's not a gambler," Stiles sighed and I took that as my cue to start walking over, still unnoticed by Coach, "If Violet's an assassin then Garret most likely is too so you two have to be especially careful during the game."

"Do you really think he'd risk it during the game?" Liam asked.

"You're risking playing the game tonight, why wouldn't Garret risk killing during the game?" I asked. "Anyways, there's no way that he could possibly take down a werewolf on his own, neither could Violet if they were fighting back. It's probably just his job to incapacitate the beta, Violet will finish him off."

"How are we so sure that you're not the beta their after?" Stiles asked.

"We're not," I answered, "But they're not stupid. They know that I can defend myself, they want someone that is too preoccupied or isn't in control. I'll keep watch over Violet, but Liam, you need to extra careful to avoid Garret on the field. You too Scott but like I said, they're not stupid."

"HALE!" Coach yelled, "Get off the field!"

"You should sit out the game today," Scott told Liam.

"I can't," Liam argued, "I just can't. I have to play."

"You could die Liam, why are you risking your life to play some stupid game?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not going to let being a werewolf affect my life more than I have to. If I don't play the game because of some supernatural dead pool it's like I'm giving up. I don't give up," Liam said adamantly.

"What do you think Audrey?" Scott asked, "You have the most experience with this sort of thing?"

"HALE!" Coach yelled again, "Get your ass off my field!"

"I have no experience with hit lists, but I do have a lot of experience with new werewolves. And in this case, Liam's right. He'll never learn control if he doesn't put himself in conditions that need it."

"You really think that it's a good idea for Liam to play with an assassin on the team?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't think it was a good idea for Scott to play in a game with hunters in the stands and yet that turned out fine. We'll just have Deaton on standby."

"So you want us to hope for the best but prepare for the worst?" Scott asked.

"If we were preparing for the worst we'd be making funeral arrangements," Stiles added and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We're going to be ready," I told them.

"Alright Hale! I am done with asking!" Coach yelled stomping over, "You need to get your ass off of my field this instant or—"

"No need for empty threats, Coach, I'm leaving." I held my hands up in surrender and turned to walk away, not listening as Coach yelled at the three boys about not letting girls get in their heads that distract them from practice.

I waited a few feet behind the bench for the final fifteen minutes of practice, watching as the players on the field took shots at the goal only for Danny to catch most of them. Once Coach called them off the field, to rest a bit before the game started, Liam joined me while Scott and Stiles went to do their own thing.

I could tell he wanted to talk, it was all over his face and I had a feeling it was about. "What happened in the locker room? What happened to 'friends don't kiss'?"

"That rule has exceptions based off of different circumstances. The circumstances in the locker room warranted a kiss," I shrugged.

"Why did the kiss work though?" Liam asked, "It's not like it slowed my heart beat."

"When you began shifting it was from anger, when I kissed you the shift came from lust instead." I told him, "Shifts are tied to emotion just as much as they are tied to heartbeat. The emotion really changes how the wolf reacts when it takes over."

"What would have happened if we hadn't stopped?"

I tilting my head to the side, "Do you really expect an answer?"

"Even with Scott and Stiles?" Liam asked.

"Wolves have no modesty."

It was innocent teasing but I could see, hear, and smell what it did to Liam. It brought a smile to my face, knowing that I had that kind of power over him.

"Hey Mason," Liam called looking over my head.

"Hey Liam, Audrey,"

"Mason," I gave him a tight smile,

"Be nice," Liam said.

"I'm not good at being nice," I shook my head, "Just ask Stiles."

"Try,"

I growled and turned to Mason, "Hi Mason,"

"Did you just growl?" He asked.

I decided to change the subject and looked around for a new one, finding one instantly. "Is that the guy from earlier?"

Mason and Liam followed my line of sight and found Brett, stretching shirtless. "Yeah," Liam nodded turning back to look at us, "I don't care if he's a foot taller than me. I think I can take him."

"I think so," I nodded.

"Yeah," Mason agreed, looking over at Brett and not hiding that he was checking him out. I raised an eye brow and scoffed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Liam asked, astonished that his friend would have the audacity to check out his rival.

"What? Me?" Mason scoffed, "Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable."

"You think he's hot," I stated.

"No! No. Not at all. No way!" Mason said, his resolve weakening as Brett's muscles flexed as he put on a shirt. "Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little."

"He wants to destroy me," Liam told him.

"I think you could definitely take him." Mason nodded "And then give him to me." Neither Liam nor I could believe that came out of his mouth and we both ended up laughing. "No, no just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses."

"All right," Liam agreed.

"I'm going to go find Violet, we're sitting together," Mason said, "You're welcome to join us Audrey."

"She will," Liam answered for me.

"Well considering we just went back to the 1800s where women had no say in what they were doing, sure, I'll sit with you and Violet." I said, giving Mason a smile. He returned it and walked away. "You're lucky that I have to keep an eye on Violet."

"If you want me to trust you again then you could try to get along with my friends," Liam said.

"How many friends do you have?" I asked, "I only know of three and two of them are assassins."

"I haven't been here all that long and most of my friends from my old school dropped me when I got kicked out so I don't have all that many right now." Liam admitted.

"You and Mason seem pretty close," I said stepping closer to him, "How long have you know him?"

"He moved in next door to me in second grade and we became friends. My parents divorced in third and my mom remarried in fifth," Liam told me, "He was there through it all and when he came out to his parent I helped him through that."

"Hey, Liam!" Brett called throwing a lacrosse ball at Liam's head, "Think fast!"

Liam caught the ball easily, glaring at Brett so badly I swear lasers were about to come shooting out of his eyes.

"Breathe, Liam," I cautioned. Liam looked to me and released the breath he was holding in. "It's all about control." Liam growled and I could see him starting to lose control. I stepped forward and took his hand too press to my chest. "Feel my heart beat, focus on it."

Liam calmed down slowly, his breathing evening out and the anger radiating off of his fading. "Why is control so hard?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but you will learn it. Just be thankful we're not teaching you the same way Stiles taught Scott in the beginning."

"How's that?"

"Stiles duct taped Scott's hands behind his back and then pelted him with lacrosse balls," I told him, "He also keyed a guy's car and blamed it on Scott. A teacher stepped in before anything else could happen though."

"I'd rather not have them duct tape me again," Liam said using his free hand to scratch the back of his head.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"They didn't tell you?" Liam asked and I shook my head before he went diving into the story.

"They're idiots, it's why I don't tell people they're my friends." I sighed, "I better leave now before Coach comes over and gives me detention for distracting his players."

"We still on for the movie tonight?"

"How are you planning on us getting to your house?" I asked.

"My step dad's banquet doesn't start until nine so as long as the game ends when it should he'll be able to pick us up after his shift at the hospital and still be home in time to get ready," Liam explained.

"Then yeah, the movies still on." I nodded, "See you after the game."

I turned to walk away but stopped in my tracks, "Wait, what if I start to lose control?"

I looked back at Liam, "Find an anchor, something that can keep you human." I told you, "When you feel yourself start to lose control, think of your anchor."

I left with that and went to find Mason, keeping my promise of sitting with him and Violet. When the game started I watched it without really seeing it, the primary focus of my attention being Violet.

I did notice how the Devonford Prep team singled Liam out and do their best to throw him off his game. Each time something happened I saw him start to lose control before something switched in him and he calmed down. It made me inexplicably happy to see that he was able to find an anchor so soon.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as Liam, Brett, and Garret all collided in efforts to get the ball, though I imagine that Garret had different motives then the others. Brett was hurt the worst, having to be taken off the field by the paramedics. Violet excused herself to the bathroom at that point and a moment later I excused myself and followed.

The paramedics were crumbled on the floor, lying unconscious next to the locker room doors. It was my clue that I was in the right place. I was on my guard when I entered the locker room and failed to see Violet when I scanned the area. I did see Brett through, breathing hard and his eyes yellow. It was then that something wrapped around my neck, pulling tight and heating up fasts. I swiped behind my with my claws, hitting her side and drawing blood. It wasn't enough and Violet pulled tighter.

"Garret thought we shouldn't even try you Hales! He said that you were too experienced, too strong. But I got one, and once you're dead, I'll have your brother and your uncle!"

I backed up fast and heard a sickening thud as her head rebounded against the wall. The wire loosened around my neck and Violet slid to the floor unconscious. I pulled the wire from around my neck and dropped it in her lap. She was going to be out for a while, I had no need to worry.

I went to Brett and helped him up to the bench. "I'll be right back," I told him, "I'm going to get help. Here," I said handing him my unlocked phone, "Call the police."

I left the locker room and ran back to the lacrosse field to find Scott. I ran into him, literally, as I turned the corner and fell to the floor.

"Audrey, where's Violet?" Scott asked.

"Knocked out on the locker room floor," I said getting up. "She tried killing Brett and then must have heard me coming and tried to kill me."

"She do that to your throat?" Scott asked as we both started for the locker room. I raise my hand to my throat and felt what Scott was talking about. A long cauterized cut stretching across my throat.

"I'm not sleeping for a while," I sighed starting to fight the healing.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as we entered the locker room.

"The police can use it as extra evidence against Violet," I told him.

"And if you sleep you can't keep it from healing?"

"Exactly," I breathed walking over to Brett. He handed me my phone and I pocketed it.

"I called the police, they'll be here soon," Brett said, clearly in pain.

"Good, Scott, you got to get Brett to Deaton, I can smell the wolfs bane on him." I ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked going to Brett and pulling his arm over his shoulder to help him out.

"Stay here and play the victim."

"Alright," Scott said leaving.

I sunk to the floor across from Violet and wait not even five minutes before the cops showed up. I was helped outside to sit on the trunk of a cop car with a shock blanket while I waited for the paramedics to show up. I was giving my statement when Liam found me, his step dad following a few steps behind.

"Why aren't you healing?" Liam whispered pulling me off the car and into a hug.

"Pushing it off," I answered wrapping my arms around his waist. I saw Liam's step dad talking to a cop a few feet away, saying how he was a doctor and that he could do my checkup.

I pulled myself back on to the car once Liam released me and we waited in silence for Liam's step dad to come over. He introduced himself when he made it over and that he was going to make sure that my wound was clean and to see if I had a concussion, also that he would prescribe antibiotics so I didn't get an infection.

"I'm fine, this is really unneeded," I argued.

"Someone just tried to kill you," Dr. Geyer informed me as if I didn't know, "And the incision on your neck tells me you're not fine."

"Trust me, I'm fine." I told him as he shined a light in my eyes.

"It doesn't seem like you have a concussion but I want to run a CT scan to be sure."

"I'm not going to the hospital," I said.

"I can't make you but I seriously suggest it. That kind of trauma to the throat can give you a concussion and while you're not showing a symptoms they could take hours or even days to manifest."

"I can't, I already have plans." I shrugged.

"Fine, as long as you come into the hospital tomorrow for a follow up and a CT scan." Dr. Geyer said and I nodded my consent. "I'm going to go see if you are free to leave and then I'll drive you two back to the house."

"Thanks Todd," Liam nodded as Dr. Geyer turned and walked away. Liam waited until he was out of hearing range before speaking again, "Scott looked in Garret's locker, there was nothing there and Garret disappeared before anyone could get to him. Malia and Lydia also managed to get another third of the dead pool. I'm not on it but there's still another third of the list."

"I figured that he wouldn't stick around. As it turns out Garret was the smart one, only going after the ones he knew they could take."

Dr. Geyer walked back over carrying my bag and told us that I was free to leave before handing my bag over and leading us to his car. Liam and I sat in the back on the short trip to his house. "Audrey, would you mind if I bandaged your neck?"

"You can," I said, "But I'll just end up tearing it off. It's really not worth the time."

He laughed at that and just pulled into their drive way. We all got out and went into the house, that's where we parted. Liam led me upstairs to his room while his step dad went into the kitchen.

"I figured we can either watch in here or in the den but either way the movies are over there." Liam pointed to the stand his T.V. was standing on, the two selves covered in DVDs. "I don't care what you pick."

I walked over and knelled next to the DVDs, scanning through them and only seeing a few I recognized. "It's probably better if you pick, I don't know many movies. I primarily read in my free time, not that I have much of it."

Liam walked over and sat down in front of me and pulled a DVD out, and then another, and one last one. He laid all three out in front of me, "Pick."

I grabbed the middle one and stood up, Liam put the other two away and then also stood up, "Can we stay in here? I don't feel like sitting on a couch."

"Sure, you put the movie on, I'm going to go kidnap pillows and blankets from the guest rooms." Liam left the room and I got the movie ready to play. I also texted Derek that I'd be home late. When Liam came back we set up his full sized mattress with all the other pillows, his mom coming in while we were to tell us that they were leaving, before closing the door, turning off the lights, and getting comfortable before hitting play on the movie.

I don't know at what point I fell asleep during the second movie, I just know that when I woke up the next morning I was still in Liam's bed.

* * *

**AN:/ Feedback is appreciated though please don't comment on the grammar or spelling. This is unedited because I don't have a beta reader and I don't know anyone who is good at beta reading their own stuff, including myself. Sorry it's so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:/ _Hey guys, I have some news that could potentially hurt the story. School is starting Monday so I'm not going to have the time to write as much meaning that the update is going to be pushed back. I'm thinking that I should be able to update my Sunday night, Monday at the latest so that way I can write up the story on paper during the week and then get it typed over the weekend. It's my senior year this year so I'm anticipating a lot of homework though I may be wrong. To sum up my point, look for my update anywhere from Saturday night (late) to Monday. Also this chapter is dedicated to TotalGeek17, JenRiley16, IStallison, Lydia, Ileana, ivanna, heroherondaletotheresuce because they reviewed._ **

I awoke before the sun rose and slipped out of the window. Assuming that his mother knew I spent the night, based on the blanket that was covering Liam's and mine spooning bodies, I still didn't want to put anyone in an awkward situation by staying for breakfast. And if she didn't know, climbing out the window was my best choice.

Something was going on though, something with my wolf and I had no idea what. She was fighting me to stay with Liam. My head was starting to hurt, and as I jumped off the roof and got further and further from the Geyer/Dunbar house the pain only increased.

There were multiple ways from Liam's house to the loft but there was only one I considered taking. Most girls my age would be fearful of entering the woods in the dark, only daring to venture into such a dark and scary place if there was no other option. I blame horror movies for giving the forest a bad reputation of housing axe murderers and knife-wielding weirdoes, when in truth the forest can be one of the most peaceful places to be and while it normally calmed my wolf when she was feeling rowdy, it did nothing to relax her today.

By the time I got home my head was hurting so much it felt like it was hit by a truck, and my gums were aching and my skin itching from my wolf fighting me to get out. I didn't know what was happening, just that nothing I could do would help it. Even a shower couldn't fix it and showers were my go to for personal issues.

By the time I stumbled out of the shower, my skin scrubbed raw and my nerves going haywire. I couldn't control my shifting, my claws and teeth extending sporadically and my head ache had turned into a full blown migraine. The only thing I could do with the pounding pain in skull was drop my towel on my floor and crawl in to bed, curling up into myself as I pulled the covers over me. I eventually fell asleep through the pain.

_ Liam pinned Audrey against the tree, the bark rough against her back through her white tiered sundress. A gasp escaped her lips as his traveled to her neck, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin of her neck._

_ She was impatient, using her grip in his hair to bring his lips back to hers. She tugged Liam's lip, pulling away slightly with a grin on her face. She used all of her strength to push him back, shoving him onto his bed._

_ She moved to straddle Liam, leaving her royal blue flats on the carpeted floor as their surroundings fully changed to Liam's room. "Shirt off," Audrey ordered, "Now!"_

_ Liam grinned, sitting up as he pulled his black tee shirt off over his head. Audrey ran her fingers down his chest and stomach, scratching with him with her nails. She braced herself, pressing her hands to his chest as she leaned down to resume their kissing._

_ Liam bucked his hips, a squeal erupting from Audrey as he flipped them over. His hips pinned hers against the mattress and he laced his fingers with hers, holding them next to her head._

_ "Liam," Audrey moaned, "I hate being bottom." _

_Audrey pushed against Liam, pressing her body against him and turning them over. "Better?" Liam asked._

"_Much," Audrey purred, kissing down his body, dipping her tongue in his belly button. Liam pulled her back up before she could go any further._

"_It's not fair that you're still fully clothed." Liam protested with a pout._

"_Easily fixed," Audrey said sitting up and gripping the hem of her dress and pulling it up, rotating her hips in figure eights as she slid the soft fabric up over her stomach before finally pulling it over her head. She was left in only her panties now, which was not something Liam had been ready for. Audrey grinned as he stared before leaning down to _

It was my phone blaring the obnoxious ringtone Stiles had set for him and Scott that woke we up and for that I was grateful. I couldn't stand another second of my softcore porn dream that my wolf had sponsored. I couldn't fathom what would cause her to give me such an explicit dream, or what would have ended up being explicit had I not woken up and watched to the end.

I pushed my dark sheets off of me and crawled to the end of my bed, the cool air of my room erupting goose bumps all over my bare body. I stretched for my backpack and pulled it back to me, digging in the side and front pockets for my phone. The ringing had stopped when I found it but I was quick to call Scott back, ignoring all the other voicemails and text messages I had missed. I could check them later if I was so inclined.

_Finally, where the hell have you been?_

"Sleeping off a migraine," I answered, surprised at the tone Scott was using. "Why? What's going on?"

_Garret kidnapped Liam and used him to get back Violet. Threw him down a well._

"Is Liam okay? Where is he?"

_He's going to be fine. We're bringing him to Deaton's now, Garret stabbed him with the same blade he used to poison Brett. He fell asleep in the back of Argent's SUV._

"I'll meet you guys there. I need to talk to Deaton myself."

_"See you soon."_

Upon hanging up I scrambled out of bed to get dressed and then climbed out my window to get down faster. I didn't have a good plan to get to Deaton's quickly. I can't drive stick so Derek's Camaro is out of the question and running could take a while. It seemed going to Peter's apartment and begging him to drive me was my only option. Actually, his car is an automatic so I could just hotwire it. I'm going to do that.

It didn't take long to run to Peter's apartment and his car was parked right on the street. I busted the passenger window with my elbow, my leather jacket protecting my skin from cuts, and unlocked his car before slipping into the driver's side and getting the engine started. It was only a five minute drive to Deaton's with my speeding.

I left the car running as I parked and ran into the vet's office. I didn't see Argent's SUV but he could have been parked out back. As it turns out they hadn't gotten here yet, the only person in the exam room was Deaton. He was preparing it for their arrival any minute. Garret must have hid Liam pretty far away for them to take so long to get here.

Soon after the SUV pulled up and Scott carried Liam in to the exam room and laid him on the cold steel table. Liam was pale, wet, and shivering but he was at the same point Brett was at when I saw him at the school last night. The water in the well must have diluted the wolfsbane enough to slow it down.

"Audrey, can you get some blankets from the other room?" Deaton asked getting to work immediately but cutting Liam's shirt open. "He's going to need to his temperature up after I release the wolfsbane from him."

I did what Deaton asked without a word and got what will probably end up being too many blankets. I got back just in time to see Deaton making a long cut down Liam's chest and a puff of yellow smoke escaping.

"Scott, why don't you take him to the break room? The couch is going to be much more comfortable than the table when he wakes up and it's going to take him a while to recuperate." Deaton suggested. Scott nodded and lifted Liam back up. I followed Scott out of the room and down the hall. We had to pass the cats and they went crazy in their cages.

I ran ahead of Scott to open the door for him. Brett was in the room, the television playing softly yet everyone here could hear it perfectly. Scott put Liam on the free couch and looked to me, a silent question being asked. I nodded and walked over to Liam, putting the blankets on the arm of the chair and then one by one opening them up and layering them on the sleeping beta.

I could feel Brett's eyes on us as I moved Liam's head gently to sit and then settled it on my lap. "You're not going to destroy Liam are you?"

"No, I'm not. " Brett said, "But if he's not careful he'll destroy himself. Who was stupid enough to bite a kid with anger issues?"

"Scott, don't know if you met him." I told him. "He didn't really have a choice, a wendigo brought Liam up to the roof to eat him and when Scott tried fighting the wendigo to save Liam, Liam fell off the build. Scott had no choice then to bite him to say him."

"I saw him in the locker room yesterday, never actually met him but I've heard about him. Everyone has. He survived the Alpha pack." Brett said, "Who'd he kill to become Alpha? Kali or Ennis? He was already an alpha when Aiden died."

"Neither," I answered, "Scott's a true alpha. Never killed anyone. Deucalion killed Ennis and then the Darach killed Kali."

"Your lives would make a good T.V. show." Brett commented.

"I'd rather not have my life dissected by righters of a show just for them to make something that is maybe 2% true and 98% fictional. "

I looked to the T.V. and didn't recognize the show playing. It was one of the one hundred plus cop shows on at any time. The show had no hope of holding my attention so I shifted my gaze to Liam. He was getting his color back and he was warmer to the touch. I pushed his drying hair back from his forehead.

"What do you know about mates?" Brett asked startling me.

"Nothing more than the legends. Why?" I asked.

"My alpha, Satomi, taught my pack about everything werewolf related, including mates and how to recognize them through their auras."

"You know how to read auras?" I asked.

"Yeah, Satomi taught me." Brett nodded, "Your aura is merging with Liam's."

"It can't be." I protested.

"It is, yours is white, green, orange, and red," Brett said.

"I don't know what the colors mean,"

"White is protection, green is healing, orange is projecting healing energy, and red is stress. The green is coming from Liam though, and the orange in his is coming from you."

"That's not possible, I'm only fifteen and Liam's not a born werewolf. I'm too young and can't mates only come from born wolves?" I asked.

"Mates can be whoever, even human. There are other signs though, dreams, pain from getting too far. It will only get worse without accepting it."

"I don't believe this." I sighed moving Liam's head and standing up. "I have to go."

I ran out of the animal clinic, not stopping to answer the questions asked of me. It wasn't possible. The last time someone had a mate was over a hundred years ago if the rumors are right. And if they were, then it ended horribly. They were killed by hunters, probably the Argent's actually.

I slammed the door of Peter's car shut after me but didn't bother leaving. I was too distraught to drive so I just sat in the parking lot. I heard Scott before I saw him and I didn't bother looking up at him as he sat down in the passenger seat, not bothering with the broken glass.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Just had a conversation with Brett." I answered, "He told me some troubling things. Things I really don't like."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing you have to worry about," I told him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Scott asked.

"No," I shook my head, "Not unless you can get Cora here."

"Cora?"

"She's not as abrasive as she seems. She's actually really sweet, especially when I need her." I admitted.

"Why don't you call her?"

"It's not the kind of conversation to have over the phone."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Scott asked.

"I know," I nodded, "But until I accept this I can't talk to anyone about it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Scott said, "Deaton says that Liam's going to be out for a while, why don't I take you home."

"Can you take me to Peter's?" I asked.

"I really don't understand that one."

"He's still my uncle, and despite it all, I do think he cares about me. Maybe not Derek, but me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah. He's not a total psychopath." I shrugged undoing the wires that kept the car running. "Only for the most part. How exactly are you going to take me anywhere? You don't have your bike."

"Argent put it in the trunk earlier." Scott grinned.

"Alright,"

"I'm going to go tell Deaton and Argent that I'm taking you to Peter's."

"I'll get the bike out." We both got out of Peter's car but went different ways, Scott inside and me to Argent's car. The SUV was unlocked so it was easy to get the bike out. Scott came out as I closed the trunk.

"All set?" Scott asked getting on the bike. I nodded, getting on behind him.

"All set."

"At of all the places to go, you choose my humble abode." Peter said after I partially explained why I had showed up on his door step. "I'm honored."

"I just didn't want to be in the loft alone and I figured what better place to be than with my loving uncle?" I asked crossing my arms, "Can I stay or not?"

"Of course," Peter said opening his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Mi casa es su casa."

"No need to be sarcastic, if I'm imposing I'll find somewhere else to go." I told him.

"No need," Peter assured, "You visited me during my time of need, it's only fair I reciprocate and allow you to stay here in your time of need."

"Don't be all high and mighty," I chastised, "I went to see in the hospital because once upon a time you were nice."

"I'm still nice," Peter smiled a trickster smile.

"Only when you need something."

"That's beside the point."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the leather couch after pulling my phone from my back pocket. The battery was low so I turned it off. Violet and Garret were dead so I figure that everyone would be safe until I could get to a charger.

"Now you're welcome to stay here as long as you like but I have an errand to run if you don't mind," Peter said grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

"You won't need those," I said crossing my legs. "Not unless your errands include I stopping by the vets and picking it up."

"You stole my car?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I had meant to bring it back but I was in no state to drive when I left." I shrugged.

"You always were my favorite of Talia's kids." Peter said, "Lock up when you leave?"

"Got it," I mock saluted reaching for the remote. I watch television for half an hour, unable to get into it, before deciding to leave. I figured that there was only one place that I could go to clear my head.

That's how I ended up in my shower with my arms wrapped around my legs, my forehead resting on my knees and the shower water turned to its hottest pouring onto me.

**Author's Note:/ _ Feedback appreciated. Thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:/ I know this is late and I'm so sorry about that. I've just had absolutely no time to write. Also, I know this is shorter than average but I like where I stopped. I'll try to update again this weekend to make up for it but no promises. As always this chapter is dedicated to those who took a moment out of their day to review so thank you IStallison, Lydia, SilverShadowWolf, .ravenclaw, JillianDunbar (unless you're Liam's sister Audrey will have a problem with your username), HarmonicSymphony, and Lucy Greenhill. Quick question, what religion do you think the Hales are? I kinda think they're pagan and that's what I want to make them but considering religion is such a big thing I just wanted opinions on it.  
**

The heavily tattooed, blonde receptionist looked between me and the piece of plastic in her hand over and over, trying to find fault in my I.D. She was wasting her time, there was nothing wrong with it; it was perfect. Her instincts weren't completely false, however. Whereas the I.D. was made in the proper place by a succubus that takes life force bribes, the information on it was false. It placed my age at nineteen and changed my name Vivian Darkbloom. (AN:/PPL reference thrown in there for you fans. I was going to make it a Teen Wolf reference until I remembered this was a Teen Wolf fanfiction.)

"You satisfied that I'm legal yet?" I asked with a sweet smile and my voice positively _dripping_ in sarcastic saccharine.

"No," She said tossing my I.D. on to the counter before me; I pocketed it, "but I have absolutely no reason to keep you from getting inked."

"I'm sorry about that, I truly am." I said in the same tone as earlier placing hand over my heart in fake sincerity.

"Go wait over there," The blonde girl said, clearly fed up with me, gesturing to the waiting area a few feet away and handing me a clip board to fill out, "Jimmy should be with you shortly."

"Thank you so very much," I said, "I'll be sure to tell your manager what superb customer service you have."

The waiting room wasn't much, just a couple of chairs surrounding an old coffee table covered in magazines from months ago. I settled down in one of the chairs, the one that gave me the best view of the room, and waited for my turn. I could hear the buzzing of the tattoo needles in the surrounding rooms, drawing the silent groans and held back moans of pain from their victims. I could smell the faint scent of blood all throughout the place. It was barely half an hour, 28 minutes to be exact, before I heard one artist finish up with the tattoo he was working on and started cleaning and bandaging it.

It was a red head that emerged from the room, clad in blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved black crop top that opened in an inverted "v" in the back. I could see the opening when she turned to the counter and pay for the tattoo, I could also see the large bandage covering the tanned skin of her back.

The tattooist rang her up, failing to notice me before the receptionist told him. He doubted my age too but ultimately surrendered and called me back. Jimmy wiped down the seat with a rag and some chemical cleaner. "What do you want and where do you want it?"

"Do you know what a triskelion is?" I asked, "A triskele?"

"Celtic symbol?" Jimmy asked, "I did your brothers a few years back."

"You tattooed Derek?" I asked.

"I tattoo a lot of people," He answered, "but you Hales are particularly hard to forget. Finding your way in here at some point to get the same tattoo. Alpha, beta, omega, correct?"

"You don't smell like a wolf," I said, "Hiding the scent or something else?" His eyes lit up black and a breeze picked up in a room without open windows. "Warlock."

"It's good for you since it means skipping a step in the tattoo process." He said, "The most painful step."

"The cauterizing step."

"Where do you want it, Vivian?"

"Real name's Audrey," I told him sitting on the seat, tapping the spot with my fingers where I wanted it, "I want it here."

The spot I picked was on the third rib up on the two to three inches left of the center of my body. It would be painful but I didn't care; no way in Heaven or Hell could it be the worst pain I've ever felt. It wouldn't be anywhere close to any pain I've felt even up to this point.

"Lift your shirt or take it off I don't care but make the skin accessible." Jimmy said, "I'll prepare the equipment. I'm assuming you want it in black."

"It wouldn't look right in any other color." I said folding my shirt in half over my breasts. It didn't reveal enough skin so I just ended up taking the loose long sleeved grey garment off.

"Black isn't technically a color," Jimmy informed me.

"The amount I care is in the negative percentages." I laid back on the chair and Jimmy got to cleaning the spot I specified; he wiped it down with and alcohol soak cotton ball, saturating the skin so much so the liquid ran down my skin.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Jimmy asked. He shaved the area next and then cleaned it one more time before going to the counter and pulling a file out from the drawer.

"My alpha knows the address, he just doesn't have a clue what this place is."

"Does anyone know you're getting a tattoo?"

"No,"

"I have premade stencils of triskeles, just pick the size." Jimmy handed me the folder and I went through it until I found the size I wanted. I handed it to him and stopped paying attention from that point on. I was vaguely aware of him applying the stencil and putting a small amount of ointment on it. It wasn't until the lining was complete and Jimmy started filling it in that I really started to feel the pain. The pain was hard to describe, nothing like what I've felt before but a rush of endorphins came soon enough and it fade from a sharp pain to a dull pain.

It took a little over an hour to fill the tattoo in but once it was complete Jimmy put the needle gun down and removed his gloves. "This is going to sting a little but nothing compared to an open flame." Jimmy informed me, his hands hovering just above the fresh tattoo. His eyes turned black as he chanted in Latin, "Sed hoc corpus est per atramentum ultra maneatis in aeternum."

The skin glowed and tingled momentarily before fading. Jimmy removed his hands and I could see the tattoo in completion for the first time. I ran my fingers over the slightly raised skin and felt my eyes start to sting. It was already starting to heal before my eyes and I knew that it would be completely healed within the next hour.

"How much?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," Jimmy said starting on the cleanup.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't have to pay to remember your family."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Jimmy waved it off, "But you should go out the back, Isis will have a problem with it."

I found my shirt and pulled it on. My rib cage was a bit sore and stretching my skin in that way was definitely not encouraged. "Is she a witch?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded, "My fiancée actually."

"Huh," I huffed as my phone started going off. I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. I declined the call. "I better go now. That was just the first of many calls to come."

"Feel free to come back at any time, and feel free to recommend this place to the rest of your pack."

"I will," I told him, "My alpha has a tattoo already and I'm pretty sure he's going to get another at some point. Especially now that he'll know that the torch is just one option."

My phone started again and again I sent it to voice mail. I left through the back and kept to the shadows as I made my way home, ignoring all the calls I was getting. It was three miles from the loft that my attention was pulled down an alleyway, a feint sound I couldn't quite distinguish with human hearing but was I put on my wolf ears I knew what it was: meowing.

I made my way into the alley, searching for the source of the noise. Mid-way down I found it, and mid-way down is when I noticed that I wasn't alone. Someone had followed me down into the secluded passage.

I pretended that I didn't know he was there and continued on with the kittens. There were two, a tabby and a savannah, and the savannah was the one making all the noise. I turned around once the guy was only a few strides away. He continued to advance.

"This isn't going to work out well for one of us and I can guarantee that that one is not going to be me." I told him.

"Don't be too sure of that girly," The big oaf said pulling a gun from the waist band of his jeans. He backed me into the wall and pressed the gun to my jaw.

"I've seen bigger," I said before reaching between us and batting the gun away and shoving him from me. The gun fell from his hand but that didn't stop him from trying to attack me again. I pushed him away from me again, not bothering to restrain my strength; he hit the wall of parallel building and his head snapped back against the bricks before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

I picked up the box containing the two kittens and started once again towards the loft. I had to prop the box against my hip when my phone went off again and while I wanted to ignore it, I answered for one reason. It was my alpha calling.

"You'd think that you'd get the hint eventually but alas, you have failed." I sighed.

_"Where are you?"_ Scott asked.

_"And why haven't you been answering our calls?"_ Stiles voice threw in.

"I've been busy. Why?" I asked. "What's so important?"

_"We have a plan to catch the Benefactor."_ Scott said.

"Fuck," I sighed, "You know the likelihood of this going well?"

_"Slim to none,"_ Stiles said, _"But we don't really have another choice."_

"You guys are idiots." I told them, "Where are you? I'll be there in fifteen."

"You're not doing this." I declared crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes I am," Scott said, "We need to find the Benefactor and this is the only way to do it."

"Who the hell even came up with this plan?" I asked. "The risks outweigh the benefits."

"We could find out who the Benefactor is and save so many people," Scott argued.

"That's best case scenario," I reminded him, "But if I _any_ part of this plan gets fucked up, if Kira's a minute late bringing you back, you die. You understand that right?"

"We can't look at it like that, we can't look at the bad side," Scott said.

"We have to look at like that. It doesn't pay to look at the best case scenario because that is rarely what works out. Scott, you realize that if you die, you're leaving all of us without a leader, without an Alpha. You've had stupid plans before but this astoundingly stupid."

"More stupid than when you attacked Aiden and he nearly killed you?" Stiles asked.

"You know exactly why I did that," I growled, letting my anger get the best of me and allowing my wolf to come out and play. "And don't go acting all high and mighty on me when you attacked Aiden and Ethan with a baseball bat."

"Audrey, your eyes?" Kira pointed out.

"What about them?"

"They're blue…"

**Author's Note:/**** Feedback appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

"That's impossible," I denied, "They can't be blue." I took off down the hall to the bathroom. I nearly splintered the door trying to get it open and I nearly collapsed once I saw my reflection. In place of the warm yellow gold of beta eyes was the cold blue eyes of a wolf that's killed an innocent. I swore that I could hear the heartbeat of the man in the alley when I left but I wasn't all that worried about it. It never even crossed my mind that I could have killed him.

"What happened?" Scott asked from the doorway.

"I don't know," I said, "I have to go."

I pushed past Scott and left his house, taking off down the street back towards the alley where I encountered the guy. I couldn't hear Scott behind me but knowing him he was following, most likely tracking me by my scent. I didn't bother trying to hide my scent, I didn't know how and it likely would matter anyway, Scott's stubborn and there was still my scent track from earlier.

I ran faster than I ever had before, but even then I was still too late. I could hear the sirens a mile off and I arrived, panting, just in time to see the guy being loaded into an ambulance. It was hard but I was able to focus my hearing. Amidst all the conversations, and radios, and sirens, I could single out a slow but steady heartbeat pounding away.

"Audrey, what are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked walking over.

"What happened here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Some passersby saw him and called it in. He was dead when the ambulance got here but the EMT's were able to revive him."

"I think he was an assassin." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Or that he at least had, has, the dead pool."

"Why do you think that?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"He attacked me," I informed him, voice monotone, "It's either that or he's just some common criminal. If he was an assassin, if he was smart that is, he would have shot me instead of waving his gun around."

"Were there any witnesses?"

"Just a couple of kittens but you'd need a druid or a witch doing a very powerful spell to get them to testify. I doubt a judge would take their testimony but if you want I know a few people powerful enough to do it." I told him.

"Are you pulling my leg?" The Sheriff asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Of course not," Sheriff sighed looking over my shoulder and waving someone over. "Scott, get Audrey out of here now. She's not going to be a suspect but she still shouldn't be here. It'll raise questions."

"Sure," Scott said grabbing my lower arm and pulling me away. "What's going on?"

"Killing an innocent turns a werewolf's eyes blue but to a werewolf an innocent is a human. It doesn't matter what that human did though, or apparently how long they were dead, so long as their heart stopped beating." I said, going with him, Scott lead me over to his bike and handed me a helmet.

"What happened?"

"I told Stilinski that I thought he was an assassin but I'm not sure. He didn't seem to know who I was and so far all the others have. I think he may have just been a common criminal trying to rob me or something worse."

"You shouldn't feel bad, he's still alive and you were just protecting yourself." Scott (**AN:/** I keep typing 'Scoot'…) said sitting on the bike.

"Let's just go, you still have to explain how this plan is supposed to work." I pulled the helmet on and got on behind him. Scott revved the engine and took off down the road to his house.

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked when we walked into the kitchen.

"I hate the color gold anyways." I shrugged.

"That's good," Stiles nodded, "Looking on the bright side of killing someone. Blue eyes!"

"It was an assassin and he's not dead." Scott said.

"Anymore, anyways," I added, "Now someone fill me in on this fatuous plan."

"Scott, are you sure about this?" I asked, "Because faking your death is a horrible idea even when using an experienced kitsune. Kira found out what she is barely two months ago and has absolutely no idea what she's doing. That was a lot more offensive than I meant it to be. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kira assured, "But this is going to work, we just have to believe it."

"Of course we have to believe it because there are four ways this could go: the plan works, the plan doesn't work, the plan works but Scott dies, and the plan doesn't work and Scott dies. Our odds aren't good and they only get worse if Kate joins the party and knowing her, she will and she will with her berserkers."

"You're looking at the worst case scenario and you can't do that," Scott said.

"I'm being realistic," I shot back, "Somebody has to." I sighed, "I'm going to go help Stiles with the computers."

"She is not wrong." I heard Kira's mom tell Scott, Liam, and Kira as I left.

The three Mac laptops were set up on the hospital bed and the door to the room was closed with the blinds drawn down over the window. The room was the standard hospital set up and I sat in the single arm chair with a perfect view of Stiles, Liam, and Kira watching the security feed. I still wasn't in support of the plan but I knew that something was bound to go wrong so I showed up so I could help when it did.

"What's going on?" Liam asked, "Is that supposed to happen?"

"No, no it is not." Stiles replied hitting the side of the computer as if it would help.

"What's going on?" I asked standing up and walking around the bed. The feed was cutting out on the screens one by one. "Maybe the thing Argent hooked up is loose or something. I'll go check it out."

"You shouldn't go alone," Stiles said cautioned.

"Kira, care to join me?" I asked.

Liam didn't even give Kira a chance to respond. "I'll go."

"I think I'll be fine alone." I said leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind me. It didn't deter Liam, he just followed me out and all the way over the stairs. I slammed the door to the stair well open and the noise echoed throughout.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Liam broke the silence. "You haven't said a word to me all day, you didn't respond to any of my messages yesterday, and you wouldn't even look at me on Friday at school."

"I've been a bit preoccupied with everything going on. Don't take it personally." I told him. I took the stairs two at a time and managed to stay a few steps of Liam the whole time.

"I know that's not the truth Audrey," Liam said, "Don't lie to me."

I turned on my heel on the platform between cases and almost caused Liam to run into me. "Then you're going to have to deal with not knowing, okay? At least for now because I don't have it in me to tell you right now. I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Liam asked, "You can tell me."

"No, I can't." I said, "Not the truth anyways and that's what you want."

"Fine." Liam said passing me on the stair case, "Let's go check the camera connection."

Liam surpassed me on the stairs and I let him keep the lead until he reached the door where I grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from going past. "Need to make sure that we're alone up here."

Once I was outside I smelled, listened, and looked for anything out of the ordinary. I could smell Chris from earlier and some blood but it was old, a couple weeks at least and I was willing to bet that it belonged to Liam from the night when he was turned. The scents of Sean, Scott, The Mute, and all the police from the next day was long since faded but with the dry spell we've had in town, blood could last a while.

"Anything?" Liam asked.

"Nothing of significance," I answered walking over to the cables to inspect the device Argent attached so Stiles could hack the security feed. "Someone fucked with this." I told him looking back. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to warn him but it was too late and the berserker batted him across the roof.

Knowing my chances, I attacked the berserker. I'm sure the berserker would have laughed at me had it possessed the ability given how well I was doing. Liam joined in the fight and together we fought the berserker for as long as we could. Eventually the berserker left, Kate having called it to her I'm sure, but not before it picked my body up and lifted it above its head and slammed me down on the concrete.

The cement cracked around my body and I could feel my skull fracture and my left femur snap. I cried out in pain and Liam rushed over to me.

"What do I do?" Liam asked.

"Get me over to the wall," I ordered. "My femur is broken and you're going to have to set it before it heals."

Liam gingerly put his arms under my body and held me to his and slowly brought me over to the wall where he set me down. "What do I do?" He asked again. "Why do I have to do this?"

(**AN:/ I have no idea how to set a femur so if you fight a berserker and it breaks your femur do not use this as a guide.**)

"If it heals then the bone will have to be rebroken and I really don't want that." I told him. I placed Liam's left hand right under my knee and his right hand on the crease where my thigh joins my hip on the inside. "You're going to have to press down with you right and pull straight with your left."

"How badly will it hurt?" Liam asked.

"No idea, never had to set a bone this side before." I told him, "Now do it."

"Are you sure you do want something to bite down on?"

"Liam," I cautioned and he did as I told him. I pressed my forehead to his shoulder and bit back the pain to the best of my ability. "Okay," I sighed when he was done and the bone was set. "Go to the morgue. Make sure Scott's okay."

"I'm not leaving you here." Liam said.

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked, "Because I'm not walking anywhere until my leg heals."

"I can carry you." Liam said.

"Because that's inconspicuous."

Liam slipped his arms under my body again and picked me up. "It's our only option because I'm not leaving you alone."

My wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself and rested my head against his shoulder. "Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry for not telling you." I told him, "I will, eventually, just, just not until I accept it myself."

Liam didn't respond, just continued to carry me all the way down to the morgue. Or at least that was his intention, when we stumbled across Melissa and Kira's mom I told him to leave him and to go get Kira and I siphoned as much of Noshiko's pain as I could. It was much before I started getting dizzy and had to stop. Scott Liam and Kira had gotten there by then and Liam took me out to Stiles jeep on Scott's orders. Stiles arrived not long after us with the computers and then took us home. I was limping by the time I got home and I promptly left when I did. The entire loft reeked of sex.

I walked to Peter's apartment down town and used my spare key to get in. He wasn't there and I was unsurprised. I settled on the couch and turned on the T.V. Some show about vampires was playing on the CW so I settled on that and watched it until I few asleep.

**Author's Note: So sorry it's late but to make up for it I wrote two one shots that happen before I started. Also, if there are any other scenes in the show that you'd like to see with Audrey let me know and I'll try to do a one shot.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:/** __I am so incrediably sorry about how long it's taken me to update. I have no excuse. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope the next update won't take so long. Also I want to do a cross over one shot so I posted a poll with the options. Please vote._

"I don't know what to do, Cora." I sighed into my phone, "My wolf is constantly struggling for control and the migraines just refuse to go away. The throbbing is just making me want to break down and I'm desperate for it to stop. How do I make it stop Cora?"

_"You know how to stop it, Audrey," _

"If I knew how to stop it I would have called you. We don't have international calls you know. I need my big sister's help."

_"You didn't call for help, you called for approval. You called so that I could validate your feelings for Liam and for someone to tell you that it's okay to trust your instincts. It's pointless to fight because it's inevitable and you know that, you're just too stubborn to accept it."_

"How could Liam and I be mates if he's not having any of the symptoms?"

_"He's a bitten wolf, not born, his instincts, the same instincts we were born with, haven't developed yet. Since it was your instincts that told your wolf and she was the one that gave you your symptoms, it stands to reason that Liam doesn't have any. How do you know for sure though? You're a special case but in our records it says that the dreams typically set in first and then the headaches occur when the wolf to push into the conscious mind."_

"Why am I a special case?"

_"Your wolf is far more ingrained into you then average. You don't restrict her in anyway and you let her out when she wants out. You don't resent her or what she does to your life. It was a lesson engraved into us by mom and dad when we were little. You gave her access into your mind and she took advantage of it."_

"So I let her have reign and she repays me by making my head explode. How lovely." I commented dryly, "Once all this Benefactor nonsense is over with you should come visit."

_"I can't leave my pack right now, my Alpha is out searching for something and put me in charge."_

"Pack before blood, something very few people understand." I sighed, "Just come when you can."

_"I will, I promise." _

The door to the loft slid open and then slid shut a moment later. Derek was back. Even if his senses were gone for the time being I didn't want to risk him finding out from any source other than me directly.

"I have to go now. Derek's back with food and teachers piled on the homework because of the bon fire tomorrow." I hung up after that, neither me nor Cora be much for goodbyes, and grabbed the pair of jeans I had worn and discarded earlier that day.

I followed the smell of the Chinese food down to the floor below all the way to the kitchen where Braeden was unloading it and Derek was pulling plates from the cabinet and silverware from the drawer.

"So Braeden, with my brothers waning strength did have you carry the bag in too because he wasn't strong enough?" I asked grabbing an egg roll off the plate they had been set on.

"You're spending too much time with Stiles." Derek said reaching out for a cartoon fried rice and emptying half of it out onto his plate.

"That's entirely likely." I shrugged reaching for my own plate, "He's ordered me to waste my time watching Star Wars tonight."

"Haven't you already seen it?" Derek asked.

"Yep, Charlotte forced Scarlette and me to watch it once she got sick of us not understanding the references."

"Scarlette and Charlotte?"

"Werewolf twins a three years older than Audrey."Derek explained. "They were members of the pack that took us in after the fire."

"We stayed with their pack up until we came back to Beacon Hills." I told her, "They were kind to us the time when we needed it most. We owe them."

I loaded my plate up with lo mein, white rice, general tso's and another egg roll. "I've never noticed how much werewolves eat." Braeden commented looking at mine and Derek's plate.

"How much time have you spent with werewolves? _Out_ of work that is." I asked.

"Admittedly not much."

"Exactly," I said, "It has to do with our metabolisms and needing constant fuel. In summary, we eat often and we eat a lot. I have a lot of homework tonight so if there are no protesters I'm going to go eat in my room."

With that I left for my room where I stayed for the remainder of the night before I went to bed.

* * *

"Liam! Hey." I called out to Liam at his locker trying to draw his attention. "Am I going to see you at the bon fire tonight?"

"I'm thinking about skipping it," Liam admitted.

"You're not skipping."

"Why not?"

"Because you're on the lacrosse team." I reminded him," Don't you have to go?"

"I don't," Liam hesitated, I don't think I can make it."

"You're coming," I told him, "And we're going to find you a nice girl to help you forget about Audrey Hale and me a lacrosse played because statistically speaking someone on your team has gotta be on my team. All right?"

"I don't want to forget about Audrey," Liam said, a bit pathetically might I add.

"Fine then," I sighed as the bell rang to start school, "You can embarrass yourself in front of Audrey then while I hook up with one of your teammates in Coach's office. Alright?"

"Okay," Liam agreed, "I'll be there."

"Good," I patted him on the back, "I'll bring the booze because you seriously need to loosen up."

With that as my goodbye I went off to find one source of Liam's recent inner turmoil: Audrey whatever-her-middle-name-is Hale.

We shared first period gym but I couldn't guaranty that I'd be able to talk to her while Finstock made us run the mile but I did know that I would be able to corner her in the girls locker room.

I found her at a locker, presumably hers, in the process of peeling off her leather jacket and putting it away.

"You are aware that this is the girls' locker room, correct?" Audrey asked.

"Oh I know," I told her, "I also know that this was the only place where I could be sure to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked continuing to undress and revealing a tattoo of three interconnecting spirals on her ribcage.

"Liam, what exactly is he to you?" I asked, "Because he is my best friend and he really likes you. I don't want him to get hurt because of some girl who can't make up her mind."

"You're loyal," Audrey said, "And you needn't worry."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I talked to my sister last night," She said pulling a black t-shirt over her head and then grabbing a folder pair of charcoal sweatpants. "She told me that I should just give up fighting whatever it was between me and Liam."

"So me coming in here and potentially getting in trouble was pointless?" I asked.

"Yes, it was," Audrey said, "Now I suggest you leave before you get detention."

"Are you coming to the bon fire tonight?"

"I was planning on it, why?"

"No reason," I told her, "I'll see you later."

* * *

I had known that Mason was loyal to Liam but I hadn't know how much. It was good Liam had a friend who was free of all this supernatural drama in this town and for both their sakes I hope Mason stays out of it for as long as possible.

Gym went by quickly the majority of it spent running around the track more times than required just to keep my head clear. After gym I changed as normal and found my way to English, then art, and then the rest of my classes before finally finding Liam after school on the way to the buses. I grabbed his arm to stop him and got him to turn around.

"Can you hang back a few minutes?" I asked, "I need to talk to you."

"The buses are about to leave." Liam supplied as an excuse.

"Derek's waiting in the parking lot, he can drive you home." I told him, "Please, Liam, it's important."

"Fine," Liam sighed, "But it has to be quick, I have a lot to do before the bon fire."

"With Derek driving you'll be home in plenty of time." I held Liam's hand and dragged him with me to a secluded part of the school all the while trying to work out what to say.

"Okay, Audrey, enough," Liam said yanking his hand from mine once we reached to corridor outside Coach's office. "What's so importance that you made me miss my bus and drag me all around the school for?"

"Stalling, actually," I admitted, "I'm not really good with words when I have to think them through."

"What are you trying to say?" Liam asked. I took a deep breath and released it before taking a step towards Liam.

"That I'm done fighting," I told him, "And that I think after this Benefactor stuff is done with we can actually try and act like normal teenagers."

"Really?" Liam asked apprehensively.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I might need some help with it though; I've never exactly had a normal life."

"That's not a problem." Liam smiled, "Are you going to the bon fire tonight?"

"I was planning on it, why?"

"I was just wondering if I was going to see you there."

"Is this considered normal?" I asked, "It's weird."

"You'll get used to it," Liam laughed.

"We should get going, Derek's waiting." I said turning and heading to the parking lot.

"Wait!" Liam said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. I raised an eyebrow at the action. "Normal."

"Normal is definitely weird."

* * *

Derek waited until Liam was in his house before pulling away from the curb and driving off.

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" Derek asked.

"It's nothing," I told my brother.

"You were holding hands,"

"It's apparently normal."

"Are you dating Scott's beta?" Derek asked.

"That's a loaded question." I sighed, "And I'm assuming you've talked to Cora because you have that look on your face you have when you already know something. We're going to wait until we deal with the Benefactor."

"That's smart," Derek said slowing to a stop at a red light. "Boys should be the last thing on your mind right now with everything going on."

"Even you're acting like a normal brother now. What the Hell is going on today?"

"Normal is good," Derek told me as the light turned green. "You deserve to be normal."

"Normal went out the window when I was born a werewolf."

* * *

"What do you want Stiles?" I asked the spastic kid on the phone, "I'm busy."

"_Lydia and I are going to Eichen House and you're coming with us."_

"Why are you going to Eichen?" I asked.

"_We have a lead on the Benefactor and we think we could probably use some muscle."_

"What kind of lead?"

"_Lydia found another list that her grandmother wrote. We broke it and it's a bunch of people that died at Eichen House so were going there to try and get their files."_

"Bribing Brunski?"

"_Yeah, I know it's unlikely but do you have a few hundred dollars cash laying around? I know you had a lot stolen rec—"_

"All the money taken was Peter's, none of it mine or Derek's." I cut him off, "I'll bring cash, don't worry."

"_Thanks, were almost outside."_ Stiles hung up with that and I rolled off my bed with a groan after closing my math book.

* * *

"A thousand." Brunski smirked leaning back in his chair.

"A thousand dollars?" Stiles asked astonished at the price, "To use one little key to open up one little file room? Are you out of your mind?"

"When you get the keys, you make the price."

"Right. You actually think we have that kind of money?" Stiles asked.

"I know you don't." Brunski said, "If you did, Daddy Sheriff would've paid the bill by now. That's why I'm talking to them." He nodded to Lydia and I.

"You're not getting any more than this." I said pulling out a clip of five, hundred dollar bills out of my back pocket and tossing it on his desk. I wasn't going to let Lydia sacrifice the money she needed to use to get the carpets at the lake house cleaned.

The music playing came to a stop and Brunski turned in his chair, opened the cassette player and flipped the tape inside. It was identical to the one Scott and Stiles had found in Garret's gym bag. The music started up again as Lydia, Stiles, and I shared a look.

Brunski snatched his keys off the desk and stood. "Follow me." He led the way out of the room, the three of us teens following cautiously behind him. He led us down the hall and around the corner to a door which he proceeded to unlock. "Good?"

"Yeah." Stiles said, "We can help ourselves." Lydia went in first with Stiles directly behind her and me directly behind him. "Uh, Lydia, you got the list?" Stiles asked as I felt a pinch in my neck and everything faded before my eyes.

I didn't wake up until hours later when Derek was pulling me out of the front seat of Stiles jeep and even then I was still foggy with my eyes lacking the ability to stay open for any length of time.

"You smell bad," I told my brother scrunching up my nose, "Why do you smell like gasoline?"

"Long story, just go back to sleep." I was told and ordered.

"Not tired," I protested like a five year old.

"Sure you're not," My body started bouncing in Derek's arms and I could only assume that we were going up the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Brunski used an entire bottle of tranquilizers to know you out. I'll fill you in on everything else tomorrow."

"Where's Liam?"

"At his house in his bed sleeping."

"Did you know I like Liam? I like Liam a lot. So does my wolf." I told him. "He's my mate and I don't like it but I like him so it's okay."

"You should really stop talking now." Derek cautioned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you need to sleep," Derek said and I could hear the door to the loft sliding open.

"Okay," I agreed. "But I wanna sleep in your bed like I used too when I was tiny and little and tiny."

"That's fine."

"And you have to sleep there too."

"Okay." I felt Derek's arms leave my body as he put me on his bed. I curled up hugging one of his pillows fully dressed with my shoes still on.

"But you have to shower first because you smell." I said but the words were so slurred together I don't know if Derek understood me. Even so he still agreed and took off my shoes for me. "I love you, big brother."

_**Feedback appriciated.**_


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone. This isn't an update so sorry about that but this is me begging you to vote on the poll. I really want your opinions on what show you would like to see crossed over with Teen Wolf but if I don't get enough votes I'm just going with my default. Also I may just include the crossover in the normal story after I pass the last episode and I do have a plan for that so this won't end for a while. If it does end then it will before the next season and that will have a squeal story to go with it. I'm bringing Jackson back for a visit though so that should be fun. He always struck me as the jealous type and since Liam came in and took his place it will be fun to write. Thank you. I love you all so much it's unbelievable.


End file.
